Las flores más hermosas y los pinos más robustos
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Empezó con una carta escrita con manos temblorosas que los urgía a visitar Konoha. Fue la caligrafía lo que delató la preocupación de Temari, los trazos desiguales en su misiva. Sin embargo, poco podían imaginar cuál era la razón de que su hermana estuviera tan alterada. En conclusión, nadie en la familia estaba preparado para recibir la noticia de que Temari estaba embarazada.


***Aparece por entre las cortinas y mira a la enojada multitud.***

 **Este... ¿Hola? Muy bien, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que yo no he hecho más que prometer y prometer que voy a ponerme a actualizar pero luego no hago nada. Les juro que esto tiene unos cuatro meses de haberse terminado, pero primero no había tiempo para transcribir, luego no tenía tiempo de publicar, y bueno...**

 **Siendo positivos... las vacaciones ya están aquí, así que me verán publicando más seguido. Por cierto, ya estoy trabajando en esa historia con Kankuro y Gaara que tengo meses prometiendo.**

 **Por lo pronto... ¡tengan este Shikatema! Fue muy divertido trabajar con estos personajes, no sólo porque tenía un buen rato sin hacerlo, sino también porque me encanta la pareja y siempre es lindo contribuir al fandom.**

 **Sin más por el momento... ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Las flores más hermosas y los pinos más robustos_**

* * *

Empezó con una carta escrita con manos temblorosas que los urgía a visitar Konoha.

Fue la caligrafía lo que delató la preocupación de Temari, los trazos, generalmente tan cuidados y estilizados ahora eran desiguales y apresurados en su misiva; la hoja sepia tenía varias manchas de tinta y tachones desesperados.

Gaara siempre había creído que su hermana mayor, en un intento por tener control sobre algo en su caótica vida había decidido estudiar el arte de la caligrafía, esforzándose en que cada línea fuera perfecta para no pensar en el monstruo en el que se había convertido su hermano menor por obra de su propio padre.

Con el tiempo, y aunque la situación que Temari vivía ya no fuera tan oscura, sus conocimientos habían sido útiles, pues cuando Gaara ascendió a Kazekage, ella se convirtió en su secretaria, encargándose de que las cartas que debían enviarse estuvieran correctamente redactadas y tuvieran un trazado impecable.

Ahora que vivía en Konoha, las cosas se habían complicado un poco, ya que Matsuri había tomado su lugar como ayudante de Gaara ―así como al menos tres cursos enfocados a hacer su letra más legible―, pero aun así las cartas que Kankuro y Gaara recibían de parte de su hermana siempre estaban exquisitamente redactadas, el pincel apenas apoyado sobre la hoja de papel de arroz.

Esta no. Esta era un desastre, estaba manchada y parecía más un borrador que algo que Temari ―la seria, la formal, la cuidadosa Temari― se hubiera atrevido a enviar, aunque fuera a sus hermanos pequeños.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Gaara canceló las reuniones que tenía durante el lapso de una semana y se apresuró, junto con Kankuro a preparar las maletas para viajar a Konoha de inmediato. No habían pasado ni siquiera dos horas desde que recibieran la carta de Temari cuando sus hermanos daban salida en dirección a la Hoja.

Y ahora estaban ahí, sentados en el comedor de la casa que Temari compartía con Shikamaru mientras su hermana despotricaba en su contra.

―¡No me están escuchando! ―rugió Temari, que hacía cosa de dos minutos había perdido la paciencia y se había puesto de pie, azotando ambas manos sobre la mesa―. ¡Estoy embarazada!

Kankuro y Gaara, que aún permanecían sentados, sendas e ignoradas tazas de té frente a ellos, sólo pudieron arquear una ceja.

―Y ya te lo dije, Temari, felicidades, ¿no es eso lo que se dice en estas circunstancias? ―masculló Gaara casi con sarcasmo.

―No lo entienden ―exhaló Temari entre la rabia y la impotencia―. Estoy embarazada, voy a tener un hijo, un niño y ustedes… por todos los dioses, ¿para qué rayos los llamé?

―Escucha, Temari, tampoco nosotros sabemos qué pasaba por tu mente cuando escribiste esa carta y, la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de si todas las mujeres se ponen así de histéricas cuando…

―¡No estoy histérica! ―contraatacó Temari tan pronto Kankuro habló, volviendo a golpear la superficie de la mesa con su mano transformada en un puño; el florero con camelias tembló ante la fuerza del impacto―. ¡No es culpa mía que ustedes los hombres sean unos…!

―Respira ―la cortó Gaara impasiblemente.

―¿Qué has dicho?

―Dentro y fuera; respira ―volvió a indicar Gaara, repitiendo las mismas palabras con las que Temari le pedía que se mantuviera tranquilo cuando Shukaku lo incitaba a atacar.

Temari, quizás reconociendo el tono de urgencia, quizás sorprendida de que sus hermanos la contradijeran perdió de inmediato la mordacidad de sus facciones y la arruga de su frente se alisó hasta desaparecer.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire que pareció llevarse no sólo el aliento que había contenido hasta entonces, sino que también arrastró con él la entereza que Temari tanto se vanagloriaba de lucir y, de pronto, los ojos esmeralda de su hermana mayor parecieron empañados.

―No lo entienden ―susurró Temari con una voz que parecía a punto de quebrarse.

―Claramente no lo entendemos ―concedió Gaara, decidiendo que lo que menos necesitaba Temari en ese momento era que le llevaran la contraria―. Así que tengo una propuesta: por obvias razones no puedes hablar con nuestra madre, así que, ¿por qué no hablas con Yoshino, si todo esto es cosa de mujeres?

―Es que no… no se trata de eso…. ―murmuró Temari débilmente.

―Habla con ella y verás de qué se trata ―sugirió Gaara.

―Y, con suerte, lo harás antes de que nos mates a nosotros ―comentó Kankuro.

Ante las palabras de su hermano, la expresión suavizada y ligeramente vulnerable de la kunoichi se endureció de nueva cuenta, las paletas de su nariz extendiéndose mientras sus ojos parecían dispuestos a perforar a su hermano con la mirada.

―Eres un idiota ―juró entre dientes antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la casa dando un portazo.

―Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella ―dejó caer Gaara tras que el eco de la salida de Temari se perdiera en el silencio―. No era el momento.

―Es que, ¿qué mosca le ha picado para que se comporte así? ¿No debería estar feliz? ―replicó el marionetero.

Por toda respuesta, Gaara se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Quizás Temari tenía razón y lo que fuera que la molestaba tanto escapaba a su entendimiento; por otro lado, en su premura por salir, Temari había olvidado su abanico y, aunque Gaara sabía que su hermana era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma, su olvido ―sumado al estado casi de histeria en el que se encontraba― hizo que el incómodo sentimiento que Gaara había aprendido a reconocer como preocupación se instalara en su pecho.

Ni hablar, sólo esperaba que Temari y su suegra, Yoshino, no se pusieran fúricas la una con la otra porque, de ser así, tendrían un verdadero problema.

―*―*―

Temari no se dio cuenta de cuándo o cómo cruzó Konoha; de lo que sí estaba segura era de que lo había hecho con toda la rapidez que había podido conjurar, quizás para ocupar su mente en algo que no fueran los perturbadores pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza, quizás porque ahora que se había alejado de sus hermanos, las incipientes lágrimas volvían a escocerle los ojos.

No fue tampoco consciente de cuándo tocó la puerta; lo que sí sabía era que Yoshino la había metido a su casa prácticamente arrastrándola tan pronto abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta del estado en el que Temari se encontraba.

―Por todos los dioses, niña, ¿qué te ha pasado? ―inquirió una vez que la joven estuvo sentada en una mesa del comedor.

―No es nada, no es nada ―masculló Temari, tratando de convencerse a sí misma más de lo que intentaba convencer a Yoshino de tal cosa.

―Bueno, si esto es nada no quiero ni imaginarme de cómo estarás cuando sea _algo_ ―rió la mujer, los nervios claros en el mohín de sus labios antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Volvió algunos minutos más tarde, cargando una bandeja en donde llevaba una tetera humeante y dos limpias tazas de porcelana. Yoshino no dijo nada, limitándose a verter el té en las tazas, colocando una de ellas, adornadas con crisantemos, frente a Temari, para después sentarse en la silla junto a la de su nuera.

Permaneció en silencio un rato más, esperando que Temari consiguiera tranquilizarse un poco antes de dirigirle la palabra nuevamente.

―¿Ya estás mejor? ―inquirió Yoshino impasiblemente al cabo de un rato.

―Yo… lo siento, Yoshino, es sólo que yo… yo…

―¿Fue mi hijo ―cuestionó lo mujer con estoicismo.

―¿Qué?

―Quien te puso así, ¿fue mi hijo?

―No, jamás. Él nunca… nunca haría…

―Entonces, ¿qué fue? ―volvió a atacar Yoshino, apenas arqueando una ceja―. No me mires así, eres una mujer fuerte, lo que sea que te haya puesto de esta forma tiene que ser algo grave, y si no fue mi hijo… ¿Tus hermanos se encuentran bien? ―añadió en un segundo pensamiento.

―Par de idiotas ―masculló Temari entre dientes antes de que la acometiera una oleada de culpa por la mordacidad con la que había tratado a su familia; tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que, ahora que había discutido con sus hermanos, sus únicos parientes, el sentimiento de soledad que al invadía no hizo sino incrementarse.

―Has sido responsable de ellos básicamente toda tu vida, me cuesta creer que sean ellos los que, de súbito, te resulten tan imprudentes.

Por un momento, ninguna dijo nada, mientras un silencio expectante se ponía cómodo alrededor de ambas kunoichis. Finalmente, Temari sucumbió a la impasible mirada de Yoshino Nara y se decidió a hablar.

―Estoy embarazada ―soltó la Princesa de la Arena, cerrando los párpados con fuerza, lo que le impidió ver la sorpresa que bañaba las facciones de su suegra.

Yoshino, por su parte, decidió morderse la lengua y no dejar traslucir que, en realidad la noticia la emocionaba inmensamente, todo ello dado que Temari, quien debería de ser la más extasiada de ellas dos parecía haber recibido noticia de una tragedia.

―Shikamaru y tú no habían hablado del tema, ¿es eso? ―inquirió Yoshino en lugar de sucumbir al deseo de felicitar a la joven kunoichi.

―Por supuesto que no ―murmuró Temari casi con desprecio, casi con… miedo.

―Y eso te preocupa porque…

―¡Por favor, Yoshino, por supuesto que estoy preocupada! ―replicó la joven casi gritando―. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un niño? Por todos los dioses, ¡un niño!

―Te has hecho cargo de niños antes, no veo por qué…

―Sí, claro, de mis hermanos, ¿es eso de lo que estás hablando? ―cuestionó Temari ante el estoicismo de Yoshino, que la miraba entre la paciencia y la curiosidad―. Sí, claro, mis hermanos, ¡y eso salió tan bien que Gaara se dedicó a ser un asesino en masa hasta que conoció a Naruto, por todos los cielos!

―Quizás, pero las cosas pasan por algo, así que…

―¡Tú tampoco lo entiendes! ―rugió Temari en el borde de la histeria.

―No, no lo entiendo ―asintió Yoshino con tranquilidad, aparentemente despreocupada con que Temari ―la estoica, la estratega, la de sangre fría― estuviera perdiendo el control de esa forma―. Pero justo por eso estás aquí, ¿no es cierto? Si yo supiera lo que te aflige no habrías venido a verme.

Conteniendo la respiración, Temari se obligó a sí misma a retener las lágrimas para conservar algo de su dignidad cuando elevó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada a Yoshino.

―No sé por qué estoy aquí ―admitió en un susurro.

―Dime, Temari, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ―cuestionó la mujer, dándole un tranquilo sorbo a su té.

―Yo no tengo miedo ―replicó la joven kunoichi.

―Permíteme contradecirte, hija, pero tienes tanto miedo que ni siqueira necesito verte para sentirlo irradiar de tu cuerpo. Lo que quiero saber es a qué le temes tanto.

―No tengo miedo ―repitió Temari con una voz que, aunque se esforzó por que permaneciera firme, tembló un poco hacia el final.

Lanzando un suspiro al aire, Yoshino observó a Temari en silencio durante un par de minutos. Finalmente, volvió la mirada al ventanal frente a ellas.

―No eres como tu padre ―murmuró la mujer por fin, sin dirigirle la mirada a su nuera.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió Temari en un tono peligrosamente bajo, casi preparándose para una batalla.

―No eres como tu padre, si es eso lo que te preocupa ―repitió Yoshino―. No te pareces en nada a él.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―cuestionó Temari, sintiendo que sus brazos comenzaban a temblar a sus costados ante la mención de Tadashi, la sangre latiéndole en los oídos―. ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a usar a tu nieto para…. para lo que mi padre hacía? ¿Cómo estás segura de que voy… de que voy…?

―¿A protegerlo? ―sugirió Yoshino ante la desesperación en la mirada de Temari―. Hija, esas cosas se notan. Tú no buscas poder, quizás incluso lo evitas en tus ansias por alejarte lo más que puedas de la memoria de ese hombre. Si tú quisiera, tú podrías haber sido la Kazekage del País del Viento. No me mires así ―ordenó cuando Temari arqueó una ceja con escepticismo―. Entiendo que tu hermano también merece el puesto y que ha desempeñado su trabajo de una manera ejemplar, pero creo que tú hubieras sido una soberana magnífica.

―Ese era su sueño, no el mío ―puntualizó Temari.

―Y aunque lo hubiera sido, dado que tu hermano también quería el puesto, tú te habrías hecho a un lado, ¿no es cierto? ―adivinó la mujer, Temari, por su parte, sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, no porque se hubiera imaginado alguna vez usando las ropas del Kazekage, sino porque reconocía que algo de verdad había en las palabras de Yoshino.

―No es verdad ―argumentó.

―Claro ―ironizó Yoshino―. Sin embargo, ahora estás aquí en Konoha y a pesar de que no has hecho nada por convertirte en la encargada de planeación de ataques y milicia de la aldea es eso lo que estás haciendo.

―Shikamaru es mejor estratega que yo ―se quejó Temari.

―Querida, mi hijo es muchas cosas, pero no sabe trabajar con las personas, y cuando se trata de la guerra, las variantes en cuanto a lo que alguien puede llegar a hacer debido a las emociones no pueden medirse en una ecuación ―negó la Nara―. Tú, por el contrario, has tenido que dialogar con personas antes, ¿me equivoco?

―Era la asistente de Gaara, claro que era mi responsabilidad hablar con los representantes de las aldeas; ¡la otra opción era Kankuro! ―se escuchó decir Temari, sólo para detenerse de súbito, sintiendo una oleada de arrepentimiento acometerla cuando pronunció los nombres de sus hermanos.

―Los quieres ―cambió de tema Yoshino suavemente, mientras decidía apuntar alto y tomar la mano derecha de Temari, que descansaba hecha un puño sobre la mesa, entre las suyas―. Intentaste protegerlos.

―No fue suficiente ―replicó Temari con violencia, aunque no rechazó el contacto―. _Yo_ no fui suficiente, si lo hubiera sido Gaara no habría….

―No era tu responsabilidad estar…

―¡Por supuesto que era responsabilidad mía! ¡ _Yo_ era mayor, yo debí…!

―Eras una niña, Temari, ¡por favor! ―replicó Yoshino, levantando la voz por primera vez desde que la kunoichi tocara a su puerta―. Hiciste lo que pudiste, estuviste ahí para ellos, tus hermanos lo saben, tú…

― _No fue suficiente_ ―le interrumpió Temari, casi deletreando las palabras, con rabia, con impotencia, con miedo―. ¿Cómo sabes que voy a ser suficiente esta vez? ¿Cómo demonios estás segura de que no soy como… como _él_?

―Porque tú, Temari, a diferencia de él, estás dispuesta a enmendar tus errores.

―Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ―protestó la kunoichi tras una pequeña pausa.

―Tal vez ―concedió Yoshino―, pero eso no significa que todos lo hagan. Escúchame, Temari ―continuó la mujer, esperando hasta que su nuera la miró a los ojos antes de proseguir―, mi hijo vio algo en ti, y no voy a mentirte, al principio creí que estaba cometiendo un error cuando se comprometió contigo: Suna no tiene buena fama y yo creía que Shikamaru podía conseguir a alguien… mejor, a alguien más como Ino o Hitomi, pero Shikamaru no es alguien que siga órdenes así que…

―No le hace caso a nadie ―murmuró Temari débilmente.

―No ―asintió la mujer―. Pero me alegra que haya sido así, al menos por esta ocasión. No me gustabas como pareja de mi hijo porque creía que eras demasiado fría y calculadora, alguien muy a lo Suna, ¿me entiendes?

―Soy de Suna ―protestó la joven.

―Claramente, pero lo que yo no sabía es que lo que crece en el desierto es mucho más fuerte que aquello que crece en el bosque.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Piensa en un pino ―sugirió la Nara―. SI lo tomas para llevarlo a un desierto, la planta no sobrevivirá ni siquiera dos días; pero si, por el contrario, tomaras un cactus y lo trajeras al bosque… la planta se adaptaría a nuestro clima.

―¿Me estás comparando con una cactácea? ―acusó Temari, dejando que su voz se tiñera con sorpresa. Yoshino se encogió de hombros.

―Me dejé engañar por la aridez que proyecta la gente del desierto ―admitió―. A veces las carencias a las que se enfrentan los hacen crecer espinas, ¿no es cierto?, para protegerse.

―No sé de qué estás hablando ―murmuró Temari, aunque sus ojos se habían humedecido.

―Tienes un buen corazón ―aseguró la mujer―. Te hiciste cargo de tus hermanos cuando nadie más lo habría hecho y, digas lo que digas, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

―Yoshino… ―susurró la joven débilmente, como si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo; la susodicha, por su parte, sólo apretó las manos de Temari entre las suyas, sonriendo.

―Hija, sé que tus hermanos son lo más importante para ti ―continuó ella―. Y, sin embargo, estuviste de acuerdo en mudarte aquí después de casarte con Shikamaru.

Sonrojándose un poco, Temari desvió la mirada.

―Él vio algo en ti, Temari, y creo que ahora puedo verlo yo también ―apuntó Yoshino, elevando su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de la kunoichi―. Habla con él ―sugirió―. Haz lo que has hecho hasta ahora y te aseguro que no repetirás los errores de tu padre.

―Pero…

―Habla con él, hija ―repitió Yoshino suavemente, dejando ver que su voz podía traslucir cariño lo mismo que servía para gritar―. Mi hijo puede llegar a ser un idiota, pero algo le viste tú también, así que ve y arregla las cosas, que sé muy bien que eres experta en eso.

Temari la miró a los ojos entonces, los oscuros orbes de Yoshino reflejando una tierna paciencia. Después de un rato de tímido silencio, Temari asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y se preparó para marcharse.

―Temari ―llamó la Nara desde la mesa cuando la kunoichi estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta―, no lo sabía entonces, pero las flores del desierto son las más hermosas.

La mano de Temari, congelada a la altura de la puerta de fibra de arroz tembló y ella se vio forzada a parpadear con fuerza para no llorar.

―Gracias ―susurró apresuradamente antes de salir de la casa con rapidez, casi tropezándose con sus propias piernas.

―*―*―

Mientras se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage para encontrarse con Shikamaru, Temari hizo justo lo contrario a lo que había hecho cuando su destino era la casa de los Nara: en lugar de apresurarse a llegar y de apretar el paso todo lo posible sin empezar a correr, Temari avanzó por las calles de Konoha con lentitud, casi con parsimonia y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no arrastrar los pies.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina en la que con grandes letras verdes se leía «Estrategias militares y desarrollo sustentable» muchas fueron sus ganas de salir corriendo en lugar de llamar a la puerta.

Sin embargo, Temari nunca había sido alguien que huyera del peligro, prueba de ello era que, incluso cuando Shukaku había controlado prácticamente todas las acciones de Gaara, ella se había encargado de alimentar a su hermano, obligándolo muchas veces a comer cosas que no le gustaban y aunque en ocasiones eso hubiera terminado con ella cubierta de sopa de miso después de que Gaara rechazara la comida, eso no la había detenido.

En un arranque de valentía ―que más bien era de rabia ante el reconocimiento de su propio miedo―, Temari golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

―Pase ―Shikamaru masculló y el hartazgo que denotaba su voz arrancó una sonrisa a la kunoichi.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Temari no se atrevió a decir nada, en realidad, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración frente a la puerta cerrada.

Finalmente, cuando el silencio se hubo extendido un rato, Shikamaru levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba en ese momento, arqueando una ceja cuando su visitante no pronunció una palabra.

―¿Temari? ―inquirió―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Yo… ¿crees que podamos hablar un momento? ―pidió la kunoichi, enorgulleciéndose de que no se encorvó sobre sí misma al hablar.

Algo debió de haber denotado su voz, pues Shikamaru se levantó relativamente rápido y ni siqueira se molestó en mascullar "Qué molestia" cuando detuvo su trabajo y abrió la puerta para que Temari y él salieran de su oficina.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―inquirió el Nara tan pronto estuvieron fuera del complejo de oficinas, sus brazos flexionados detrás de su nuca despreocupadamente, aunque lanzó una intensa mirada a la kunoichi.

―Estoy bien ―aseguró Temari de manera casi automática al tiempo que detenía su avance―. Sólo… sólo necesitaba hablar contigo, es todo.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Shikamaru cuando Temari intentaba organizar sus ideas; por su parte, ella rodó los ojos para contenerse de ordenarle que la dejara terminar antes de interrumpirla.

―Yo… no quería hacerlo ―aseguró ella, sintiendo que su respiración se aceleraba.

―Temari…

―Permíteme ―lo cortó mientras los labios comenzaban a temblarle―. Déjame terminar. Hace… hace un par de semanas me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que estoy embarazada, yo… Perdóname… Perdóname, yo…

―¿Qué has dicho?

―¡Brillante momento para que no me escuches! ―ironizó Temari airadamente, más que nada porque temía la reacción de Shikamaru y no podía conocerla si él ni siquiera había entendido lo que ella acababa de decir―. Lo que oíste, eso es lo que dije… Estoy embarazada…. Estoy embarazada.

―¿Embarazada? ―inquirió Shikamaru, su voz teñida de sorpresa, su postura tensa.

―¿Qué no me oíste? ―intentó amenazar ella aunque su voz temblaba―. Yo… yo…

―Escúchame ―la interrumpió Shikamaru, tomando las manos de la joven para atraer su atención―. ¡Un hijo! Dioses, es… sé que nunca habíamos hablado de ello, y, quiero decir, si no es lo que quieres en este momento lo entiendo, pero…

―¿Qué? ―lo cortó la kunoichi―. Claro… claro que quiero un hijo es sólo que cómo… ¿por qué querrías tener un hijo conmigo después de lo que pasó con mi familia?

―¿Cómo que después de lo que pasó? ¿Te refieres a que tu padre era un psicópata y tuviste que hacerte cargo de tus hermanos tú sola?

―Eso no fue lo que…

―Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, Temari ―argumentó el Nara suavemente.

―Shikamaru… ―murmuró la joven kunoichi mientras las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hacía semanas, cuando había caído en la cuenta de que esos leves malestares que sentía a últimas fechas obedecían a algo más que una sopa mal preparada comenzaban a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

―Es grandioso, Temari, ¡grandioso! ―le aseguró el estratega, colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de su esposa.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―acertó a susurrar la joven.

―Lo que oíste, Temari, ¡es perfecto!

―No estás… no estás molesto… ―murmuró la susodicha, sintiéndose estúpida tan pronto las palabras dejaron sus labios, estúpida porque, tan pronto se vieron pronunciados sus miedos, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en la manera en que su madre, ingenia y llena de confianza, se había emocionado al descubrir sus embarazos sólo para que Tadashi, sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrebatara ese destello de alegría y la vida misma.

No era que Temari hubiera temido en algún momento que Shikamaru se comportara como su padre había hecho, claro que no; Shikamaru, sin importar la indiferencia de la que alardeaba, era el hombre más sensible que ella hubiera conocido. No, Shikamaru no era lo que le había acelerado el pulso ni lo que le había infundido miedo, al contrario.

Durante años, Temari había escuchado a los ancianos de Suna decir que ella, la hija mayor de Tadashi, era la que más lo recordaba, en la forma del rostro, en la manera de hablar, en cómo se conducía en la aldea, y al pensar, al imaginar tan sólo por una milésima de segundo que esa similitud, esa sangre poluta que cargaba debido a su padre fuera a lastimar a otro niño la había hecho entrar en pánico.

―¿Molesto, Temari, cómo iba a estarlo?

―Yo… yo… soy una estúpida ―masculló la joven antes de dejar que Shikamaru la envolviera en sus brazos, sin importarle que estuvieran a plena vista del público y ella estuviera llorando como una niña pequeña.

―Qué molestia ―oyó que Shikamaru decía mucho después, con una voz suave, sin rastro de verdadero hastío. Temari dejó escapar una risilla, su rostro oculto en el pecho del shinobi―. Ahora habrá que hablar con mis padres y no quiero ni imaginar lo que mi madre…

―Ya hablé con Yoshino ―lo cortó Temari en voz baja.

―Peor aún, ahora están aliadas.

―No me digas que has intentado evitar que lo hiciéramos ―rió Temari.

―¿Yo? No me atrevería a interferir con los planes de mi madre ―masculló el joven, apenas sonrojándose.

―Y no tendrías por qué ―afirmó Temari―. Es una mujer excepcional.

―No me des ahora tú esa plática.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Es lo mismo que se la ha pasado diciendo ella de ti; desde que nos casamos, al menos, que antes quería que te volvieras a Suna de inmediato.

Temari rió.

―¿Qué si te dijera que creo que las flores más hermosas son las del bosque?

―Entonces diría que ustedes dos están locas y que tienen que dejar el _ikebana_ * por la paz ―argumentó él; por toda respuesta, Temari rió con más fuerza―. ¡Ni siquiera te gustan las plantas!

―Oh, quién sabe, cuando ya no pueda ir a las misiones por el embarazo tendré que quedarme en casa y tal vez el _ikebana_ sea una buena distracción…

―Mujeres ―masculló entre dientes Shikamaru―. Son una molestia.

―Muy tarde, ya… ya somos parte de la misma familia ―argumentó Temari, y al sentir que le temblaba la voz, Shikamaru apretó el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cintura.

―Bien dicho, florecilla, bien dicho ―replicó él.

―Eres un idiota ―decidió ella, con la confianza con la que uno dice cosas a las personas que quiere. Y Temari sonrió, porque, por más que los cactus fueran las plantas de sol, necesitaban algo de sombra de cuando en cuando.

Y ella podía alegar que había encontrado el pino más robusto de Konoha para guarecerse bajo él siempre que lo necesitara.

* * *

 **La única nota cultural que debo hacer es para el * de ikebana. Pues bien, el ikebana es el arte japonés del arreglo floral.**

 **Quiero decir que quizás el tema de todo esto se origina en que a mí en realidad me gustan bastante los cactus y... no sé, espero que haya tenido sentido para ustedes.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora así que... ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
